


Sissy will Kiss it Better

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano you bastard, Cold Cases getting solved, Dont be like Ayano she's mean, Gen, Lol I made Megami and Ayato step-siblings, Marriage Number Two: Electric Boogaloo, Minor mindbreak, Mr. Reporter isnt crazy after all, Only Ayano is genderbent, Past Kidnapping, Poor Ayato, Remarriage, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Ayato Aishi was locked in his own basement for six months, it only took six months for him to break. Ten months to turn him from a sweet 13 year-old who's smile could light up a room, into a young man slowly pulling apart at the seams.Good thing his new step-sister is here to kiss it better.
Relationships: Aishi Ryusei/Ichirou Saikou, Ayato Aishi | Yandere-Kun & Megami Saikou, Ayato Aishi | Yandere-Kun & The Student Council
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sissy will Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing_Like_Ill_Die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/gifts).



> (Before you ask NO MEGAMI AND AYATO ARE NOT GONNA DATE, there gonna be fluffy siblings and Megami will beat anyones ass who hurts her precious baby brother)
> 
> (We dont know the name of Ayano's dad yet so we shall call him Ryusei.)
> 
> Note - Ayano didn't keep Ayato there because she was in her way to Taro, she hadn't meet him yet (nor will she ever) she locked him up because every Aishi by blood was a girl, so she saw him as something strange and decided to try to find out why he was strange.

"Its to bright" were the first words that Ayato had forced out in nine months, his dry throat screaming in protest. Someone quickly handed him sunglasses as they loaded his stretcher into the Ambulance as mother and Ayano were shoved into the back of a squad car, Dad being lead to the chiefs car for questioning.

It had been weeks sense then, Ayano and Mother were tried with Torture and holding someone against their will. And finally after decades her crimes as a student finally caught up to Aishi Ryoba when they discovered a _very_ detailed journal of her obsession-and subsequent kidnapping-of her now husband. Among the pages were the plots she used to kill her female classmates; who-in her mind-were in the way of her twisted imagery of the concept of love, were written in step-by-step notes that made some of the younger detectives hurl into the nearest trashcan.

Aishi Ryusei was sent to a special mental ward in the hospital where he could receive the help he needed to piece his broken mind back together. One of his old classmates, the recently widowed Ichirou Saikou was more than happy to reconcile with his oldest friend, and yell at his wife's killer from behind her cells bars. Seeing as their fathers were _obviously_ into one another, Megami decided to pay her future-step-brother in the hospital room he was recovering in.

When she entered the room Megami was surprised to find Ayato's eyes staring right at her, having heard the click of her heels down the halls. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Megami finally spoke.

"Would you assist me in setting our father up with each-other." Ayato's sunken in face and bored features quickly shifted into that of a smirk that promised mischief "Abso-fucking-lutely"

* * *

It took a long time and many breakdowns but slowly Ayato and Ryusei were deemed healthy-both physically and mentally-enough to leave the hospital moving in with the Saikou's was very surreal. The size of the house was one thing, but the whole house had an _army_ of cleaners, cooks, and gardeners tending to their every need. Every once in a while Ayato would forget that they had people to do things for them, and would clean up vases that had been knocked to the ground; until Megami would find him with blood dripping from his finger from where the glass cut him and drag him off to clean the cut and find a maid to finish his job.

School was also a challenge, catching up on ten months of learning in one summer was not easy. But the private tutors and Megami's study parties she held with her friends helped him catch up fairly quickly. Slowly Megami's friends changed to his friends, as the more time they spent together he found himself laughing at every prank Shiromi and Aoi pulled and eventually taking part in their execution seeing as Megami had yet to build an immunity to his puppy eyes, having academic debates with Kuroko that she-unsurprisingly-won, and dancing around the room in circles with Akane giggling about everything they spoke about from silly gossip to blackmail material. 

Just as he grew fond of them the student council members slowly warmed up to the idea of letting him join the student council, they excused it as how he would be safer with something to defend himself with they all knew that they had all slowly grown addicted to him, from the shy smiles he received when he was praised to the full bursting laughter that could fill a room in warmth that could last for hours. Its not like the principle could say no, despite only being second years Akane had already managed to get some dirt on the man that would cause a great deal of trouble should the press get their hands on it; so they were given the rights to carry pepper spray everywhere in the school and could easily overturn any decision he made with no effort.

* * *

It wasn't until two years later, after Ayato joined the council for their second and third year did their fathers finally get the courage to tell them about their relationship. It was fairly awkward to watch your own dad fumble over his own words trying not to address the big elephant in the room, the engagement ring sitting on his ring finger glistening in the light of the chandelier.

The wedding was beautiful. Megami was the flower girl, dressed in a flowing dress with tulips woven into her hair, while Ayato got to bring the rings to the grooms, his contagious smile shone brightly at his new sister. After the grooms had their dance Ayato pulled Megami to the dance floor Aoi and Akane not far behind leaving Shiromi and Kuroko to drink their punch and laugh at the already drunk adults.

Finally the Aishi family could cause no more harm.


End file.
